


Knowing

by Shock_Value



Series: Knowing & Thinking [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Analytical, Love Confessions, M/M, People Reading, Reciproromatic in a way, not my best work but hope its good enough, sapnap and wilbur are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: Dream can read people pretty well and with this he doesn't know if he hates it or not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Knowing & Thinking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 344





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little shorter than I'd like but I hope you like it!

Dream often thought about the feeling when you just know. Sometimes it felt like a curse and sometimes it was almost like it was just going to be a part of a past that didn't feel like it ever happened. Sometimes it made him doubt his ability to make his own judgement.

He was fairly confident in most things but when it came to just knowing he was never confident with his conclusion. 

Well, not when it came to interpersonal relationships and subjects pertaining to the people around him. Dream was very sure of the conclusions he makes when his argumentative nature came through and that was that. That wasn't an issue most of the time. The issue was that he wasn't oblivious to people when he really wished he was.

Dream wasn't stupid. George had always been pretty straight forward with his emotions, never got any practice when it came to hiding them or repurposing them when he probably should have. Dream knew that George liked him. He didn't know when it started or when it became what it was now but Dream noticed when it became something that changed George's demeanor in the slightest way.

The way George would make jokes with him and the playful insults had become soft and George would smile just a small bit longer. When they met in person George would laugh a little bit more and his gestures became slightly choppy at some points during conversation.

Dream wasn't sure if Wilbur noticed too, probably not since Wilbur was someone fairly new to their list of friends and acquaintances, but if he did he didn't say anything. If Wilbur noticed then he did a really good job at acting like they were just hanging out.

Dream wasn't sure if he did a good job of that. He found himself thinking about it every once in a while and would catch himself, becoming self-conscience. He hoped that George didn't see the slight fidgeting of his hands when he'd trace the hem of his shirt. He hoped he wasn't as obvious as George.

Dream realised that that seemed harsh on his friend. He didn't blame George for being easy to read. He actually found it comforting in a way, he just didn't like the idea of people being able to read him.

He realized at some point that he would hold onto George's words and all the small nervous habits he picked up on and all the slightly more attentive behaviors George had for him. It caused Dream to be more attentive and he'd find himself leaning forward in his chair when George would ramble on about nothing in particular, trying to hear the words closer and louder.

It's times like that when Dream wished he couldn't know. He thought about the possibility that if he didn't know then maybe he didn't have to feel the anticipation and far away appreciation that boils in his chest. He wouldn't have to deal with the questions wondering if he was actually reading George correctly. He wouldn't have to worry about whether or not his feelings were something he made up-- if they were just misplaced with no chance of being resolved.

Dream knew when Sapnap knew. He was just glad it was Sapnap and not George or Bad. Bad would have tried to encourage him and push him to confess and George was the subject of his feelings. Sapnap, at most, would call him and ask him a question or two. Sapnap didn't though, he didn't need to, so he took the situation and used his socially useful skill of joking about something and making it feel like another part of another conversation.

It was just another joke with some more background that meant way too much.

It left Dream with his own feelings that sprouted for his friends and another friend who kindly reminded him that he knew and it didn't mean all that much to him. He felt it was the best situation to come out of knowing.

He just wished he didn't.

Yet he was happy he did.

It might have been him looking through rose colored glasses but he felt like this was good. He had a shot at a relationship with his fairly attractive friend who he loved quite a bit. It might have been more than good.

He could see the way George was hyping himself up. He could hear the nervousness in his speech and by the way Sapnap had left the call, encouraging George and reassuring him for something vague, it wasn't hard to tell when George was going to tell him. He found himself smiling a bit wider and sitting up in his chair. The nervousness and anticipation in his chest felt ugly but also like the best thing he could in that moment.

"Hi George."

"Hi?"

"Are you going to say something?" Dream chuckles slightly.

George sighs, "I like you "

"I know."

"I had a feeling."

"I like you too, y'know."

George laughs and Dream knows.


End file.
